OxyHydrogen Loveatfirstsight Philtre
by Gildor
Summary: Snape and Hermione accidentally gets soaked by a love potion. It is a fight between logic and lust. Knowledge and affections. Discipline and instinct.
1. Default Chapter

It was the last class of the day and Hermione had never seen Snape this eager to finish a lesson, with the exception of the time Madam Pomfrey made him teach them how to brew a contraceptive cream. He always made certain that each person produced the potions accurately and allowed no exception in the rules when it came to following the given formula. Today however, he was inattentive and hasty, and even gave Longbottom his first 'good' when the boy was the first to pour his bubbling black syrup like liquid (though the book said magenta red and clear) in to a bottle for sampling.  
  
Hermione drew in a breath of her potion, 'cinnamon mixed with musk, apple' she couldn't identify it, but is made her spine crawl all the way down to her - she corked the bottle and wrote on the label "H.G. Oxy-Hydrogen Love- at-first-sight Philtre "  
  
"Remember to not remove your dragon-skin gloves until you are cleaned out your caldron, and placed the sterilised instruments in their appropriate place" he spoke in a monotonous low tone, hastily wiping the formula off the blackboard with the flick of his wand.  
  
"Miss.Granger, please make haste as some of us, has more pressing matters to attend, than to idle about after class" Always the perfectionist, she took time to glue the label on straight. The last of the students was filing out, and Harry and Ron had already rushed off to Quidditch practise, leaving her alone in the dungeon. "Sorry professor" she murmured, making her way up to his desk and placing it in to a small wooden crate.  
  
She thought for a second that Longbottom's bottle trembled, but concluded it might have been the a trick of the light and turning to leave. Snape who cradling the crate in his arms, marched up behind her, eager to depart, and they were both feet away from the door when, an explosion erupted. Hermione felt a splash of liquid hit her in the back of the head and found herself sinking helplessly to the stone floor.  
  
It all became black. 


	2. chapter 2

Hermione awoke, curled up on the cold dungeon floor in a foster position. Her head was aching severely as from a strong hangover, and the dim light of the various candles, stung painfully in her brown eyes. She couldn't remember at first how she came to be here, but shifted her stiff and aching body around, to focus on her surroundings. All she could see was broken glass, and small puddles of pink fluid that had already began to seep in to the stony floor. That and the shape of another.  
  
She now remembered the explosion, and leaped rapidly back to her feet, a mistake as she was both nauseous and unsteady and had supported herself on a nearby desk to not fall over. Clumsily she stepped over the broken bottles and a crushed wooden crate, and dropped down beside the man, her potion master.  
  
"Professor Snape..!" she pushed him over to his back exposing a pallid and motionless face, severely cut and bleeding, she gasped ".. I will get madam Pomfrey!" she spoke, shifting to leave, but stopped by soft murmuring sound erupting from the mans lips, he was coming around.  
  
Black hollow eyes opened carefully, twitching at the bright light and focusing on her face.  
  
Black hollow eyes.  
  
. met large warm cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
Black hollow eyes caused a shiver of arousal to creep down the length of Hermione's spine, and she trembled.  
  
The man didn't speak but simply regarded her with a look, mixed between great bewilderment and awe. Time passed between them, and though she knew she should say something, the words remained painfully dry and never escaped her lips.  
  
One of his hands reached out and accidentally touched one of the pink puddles, it snapped him out of what ever trance he seemed to be caught in, and he shifted to regard the sticky substance on his fingers. His mind racing.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" he murmured in a frightened tone as it all slowly came back to him, the look that focused on her next was one more of terror than awe, and a hand reached forth and gave her a hard shove that got her tumbling back and on to her behind.  
  
"Oh by bloody Merlin's arse" he shouted, leaping to his feet and taking in the mess around him. "This is a disaster" 


End file.
